The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, capable of suppressing deterioration in quality of content.
In recent years, there has been increasing demand for the execution of medium reference signal synchronization (so-called GENLOCK synchronization) and the transmission of multimedia data with a short delay via the Internet, LAN (Local Area Network), or other transmission paths.
For example, there is a system in which in a broadcasting station, a camera is connected to a control unit thereof (so-called CCU (Camera Control Unit)) via an HD-SDI (High Definition Serial Digital Interface) cable and non-compression synchronization transmission is performed. In recent years, the HD-SDI cable in the system has been replaced with an Ethernet (registered trademark) cable, and the transmission has been performed while executing the GENLOCK synchronization using IP packets on the Ethernet.
In the case of performing IP transmission of multimedia data for this purpose, usability equal to that in transmission via the HD-SDI cable is demanded, and thus, for example, there are requests for high accuracy GENLOCK synchronization and short delay transmission equal to or less than the video frame interval.
In order to deal with these requests, there has been proposed a method in which encoding is performed for several lines of each picture of the moving images by the wavelet transform as one encoding block (line block) (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4371120).
In this method, the encoding can start without waiting for all of the data in a picture to be input. For this reason, when the encoded data generated is transmitted via a network and is decoded in a reception side, a decoding process can start before all of the data in the picture are received. In other words, if the network propagation delay is sufficiently short, it is possible to transmit moving images in real-time (instantly) with a delay equal to or less than the frame interval.
In the data transmission, in order to perform stable data transmission without failure of the system, a time for error correction or packet retransmission is set as a delay time. As such, an element demanding securing of a delay time such as a waiting time of a process or buffering of data is referred to as a delay element.
Generally, there are many cases where a plurality of delay elements exists in the data transmission. With regard to these delay elements, a delay time is secured in a device of the reception side, however, in the case where a plurality of delay elements exists as described above, the delay time in the device of the reception side is set to the longest time (or more) of delay times for the respective delay elements.
In other words, even if a delay time for a delay element having a delay time shorter than the delay time set in the device of the reception side is expanded to a time equal to the set delay time, the delay time set in the reception side does not vary. In other words, a delay time in the overall data transmission is not increased.